


After The Veil

by ununquadius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/pseuds/ununquadius
Summary: Harry misses Sirius even years after his death.





	After The Veil

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling sad thinking about my brother's death and Drarryruinedme7 suggested I should shake the sadness with some writing so this fic happened.
> 
> Thanks to InfiniKey for the beta 💜

You’d think that after so many years the pain would be soft. But it stings as much as it did that night in the Department of Mysteries. 

You’d think that so little time together wasn’t enough to form a bond, but he still feels that a part of his heart is missing. 

He thought he was ready. He knew the possibility was there the moment they went to London. But he wasn’t ready for the pain. The pain of his heart being ripped. The pain of his world collapsing. The feeling of being alone in the world. He had friends, and people who cared after him, sure, but they weren’t Sirius. That bond, he couldn’t have with anyone, ever again. 

You’d think, after so many years the word “godfather” wouldn’t be so painful to hear, but it still reminds him of his lost, of the fact that he doesn’t have one anymore. 

You’d think, after so many years, he’d learned how to live without him, but he misses him every moment still. Because he doesn’t have that someone that would read his letters with love anymore. 

He thought he would remember him forever, but he wasn’t ready for the panic filling him when he couldn’t remember his voice, his laughter, the exact colour of his eyes, or if he liked strawberries or hated them. 

You’d think that love can defeat death, but Draco’s kisses, hugs, and cuddles, don’t make the pain fade, don’t refill that hole in his heart. 

You’d think, he’s used to it by now, but the pain will be always there, and he’s glad; at least, that way, he knows he won’t forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ❤️


End file.
